tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fergus Breaks the Rules
Fergus Breaks the Rules, retitled Thomas and the Search for Fergus in some American releases, is the eighteenth episode of seventh season. Plot The Fat Controller has brought Diesel to help out at the Cement Works for a while. However, Diesel becomes annoyed with Fergus. Later on, Diesel lies to Fergus about the Fat Controller sending him to work at the scrapyards. When Fergus arrives, 'Arry and Bert frighten the traction engine and he runs away. The Fat Controller receives a call that Fergus is missing. So, he sends Thomas to search for him. He finds Fergus hiding in a siding and takes him to the smelters yards where the Fat Controller is waiting. In the end, Fergus goes back to work at the Cement Works, and Diesel is transferred to the smelters yards. Characters * Thomas * Fergus * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry and Bert (not named) * Percy (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) Locations * Sodor Ironworks * The Cement Works * Topham Hall * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * Maithwaite Quarry Mine Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season. * Scrap models of James, Gordon, Toad and Donald or Douglas are seen. * This episode marks Fergus' last appearance to date. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * Michael Brandon's narration was used for the Hit Favourites dvd The Groovy Collection. * Despite their appearances in the episode, 'Arry and Bert do not appear in the nameboard sequence at the end of the episode in the Japanese dub. Goofs * Diesel says "Don't interfere!" after Fergus scolded him, but the closed captioning in the US home video release has him saying "Darn it to fear!" * When Thomas and Fergus arrive at the smelters, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * Just before 'Arry and Bert come into view, a crew member's hand can be seen holding them back and then releasing them. * When Fergus arrives at the Smelters and escapes, his lamp is on his right side. When he hides in the siding, his lamp is on his left side. * During some scenes at the quarry, Fergus' right front buffer is crooked. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Fergus Runs Away In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:FergusBreakstheRulestitlecard.png|Title card File:FergusBreakstheRulesNewSeriestitlecard.png|2005 TV title card File:ThomasandtheSearchforFergustitlecard.png|US DVD title card File:FergusBreakstheRulesUStitlecard.png|PBS Kids Sprout title card File:FergusBreakstheRulesJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:FergusBreakstheRulesWelshtitlecard.jpeg|Welsh title card File:FergusBreakstheRulesPolishtitlecard.PNG|Polish title card File:FergusBreakstheRulesChinesetitlecard.png|Chinese title card File:FergusBreakstheRules1.png File:Bill,BenandFergus64.png File:FergusBreakstheRules2.png File:FergusBreakstheRules3.png File:FergusBreakstheRules4.png File:FergusBreakstheRules5.png File:FergusBreakstheRules6.png File:FergusBreakstheRules7.png File:FergusBreakstheRules8.png File:FergusBreakstheRules9.png File:FergusBreakstheRules10.png File:FergusBreakstheRules11.png File:FergusBreakstheRules12.png File:FergusBreakstheRules13.png File:FergusBreakstheRules14.png File:FergusBreakstheRules15.png File:FergusBreakstheRules16.png File:FergusBreakstheRules17.png File:FergusBreakstheRules18.png File:FergusBreakstheRules20.png File:FergusBreakstheRules21.png File:FergusBreakstheRules22.png File:FergusBreakstheRules23.png File:FergusBreakstheRules24.png File:FergusBreakstheRules25.png File:FergusBreakstheRules26.png File:FergusBreakstheRules27.png File:FergusBreakstheRules28.png File:FergusBreakstheRules29.png File:FergusBreakstheRules30.png File:FergusBreakstheRules31.png File:FergusBreakstheRules32.png File:FergusBreakstheRules33.png File:FergusBreakstheRules34.png File:FergusBreakstheRules35.png File:FergusBreakstheRules36.png File:FergusBreakstheRules37.png File:FergusBreakstheRules38.png File:FergusBreakstheRules39.png File:FergusBreakstheRules40.png File:FergusBreakstheRules41.png File:FergusBreakstheRules42.png File:FergusBreakstheRules43.png File:FergusBreakstheRules44.png File:FergusBreakstheRules45.png File:FergusBreakstheRules46.png File:FergusBreakstheRules47.png File:FergusBreakstheRules48.png File:FergusBreakstheRules49.png File:FergusBreakstheRules50.png File:FergusBreakstheRules51.png File:FergusBreakstheRules52.png File:FergusBreakstheRules53.png File:FergusBreakstheRules54.png File:FergusBreakstheRules55.png File:Bill,BenandFergus64.png|Extended stock footage File:FergusBreakstheRules56.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules57.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules58.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules59.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules60.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules61.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules62.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules66.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules63.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules67.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules68.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules69.png|Deleted scene File:FergusBreakstheRules70.png File:FergusBreakstheRules71.png File:FergusBreakstheRules72.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules73.png File:FergusBreakstheRules74.png File:FergusBreakstheRules75.png File:FergusBreakstheRules76.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules77.png File:FergusBreakstheRules78.png File:FergusBreakstheRules79.png File:FergusBreakstheRules80.png File:FergusBreakstheRules81.png File:ThomasandtheRunaway.png|German book File:FergusBreakstheRulesJapaneseBookCover.jpeg|Japanese book Episode File:Fergus Breaks the Rules-British Narration|UK Narration (Classic Series Music) File:Thomas & The Search For Fergus - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes